Necessary Evil
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Shao Kahn's death.. leaves some with hope, others with loss. And 'love' in unexpected places. (After Mortal Kombat 2011.)
1. Demonic 'Love'

_Those eyes. _Seemed to bore into your soul, _that smile_. While only seemed to be feral, and a marking of your death/sinister intentions leading to it. _Vindictive laugh_ that made your skin crawl, as you shuddered. _Let us dance! _A declaration towards your death.

Scorpion watched her curiously, the woman covered in pink 'Mileena', was it? Created by sorcery, a clone of Kitana. But she- _they _were fundamentally different. She excelled in combat, it seemed even Shokan weren't a match for her. Sheeva and Mileena sparred.

Her loss was inevitable, Mileena was beauty and beast. Huntress, where she lacked in her combative capabilities she more than made up with in speed. Strength. Those sai which only seemed to come out of nowhere, much like his spear.

Teleportation, it seemed the sorcerer had been doing a bit of 'upgrades' to her, much like he when reborn as a spectre. His white eyes looked into her crimson/orange, her hands rose. So did his, taking his combat stance, he waited. Expecting her to make the first move.

It never came, she sobbed. Perhaps she didn't notice him? It was dark, and the forbidden forest was barely illuminated, but his trained eyes could see her all the easier. He stepped closer to her, a rare form and show of pity. Of what did she mourn?

"What is it- that makes you cry?" he asked, his own interest only seemed to shock himself, he kept his calm demeanor

Mileena stopped crying, as she looked up at him. "The Emperor- is _dead_. And you would do well, to stay away from I his heir." she sneered "Your master ensured his death..." the sadness in her voice, as she seemed to turn feral

"I did not have a hand in his death." those words seemed to be in vain, it was like he and Subzero. She was determined to fight, and he would defend himself. He'd done nothing wrong, even if her beloved person was killed by his master.

"Liar!" Mileena hissed, as two sai's whizzed through the air

Scorpion ducked, the sound had alerted him "I don't want to fight you, Princess."

"You've chosen a very nice place to _die_." Mileena giggled with delight, her sadness overtaken by vengeful lust, she teleported

Scorpion knew her tactic, but she was fast. He moved to block, her foot still seemed to hit him. Sloppy. She'd somehow managed to keep him off guard. No. That wasn't it. He _didn't _want to fight her. Motives were clear; she wanted him to die.

Fire erupted from the ground, he summoned it beneath her feet. She leapt at him, biting into his neck "Tasty.." her commentary when wiping off her mouth, putting her veil back on.

"I don't like being tasted, without my consent." Scorpion narrowed his eyes, "Get over here!" he speared her, pulling her over. Her cries of pain, three punches in rapid succession. Teleporting, a few more punches as she hit the ground.

"Don't be mad!" Mileena smiled, rolling on the ground, knocking him off his feet, jumping into the air as she kicked him away.

Scorpion stood, she was fast. His clothing was torn, so was hers. She bled, so did he. "Do you want to die? At this rate- I will kill you." he warned

"What makes you think you'd win?" Mileena asked, humored as she walked closer to him.

"Because I refuse to die." he taunted her

"So do I. Created beings, aren't 'allowed' to exist." she spat lightly "Why is it- we, who were created aren't allowed to exist? To serve. Fight. Die. My dear 'sister' tried to kill me. The only one who understood me is my father. Shang Tsung intended to kill me." she seemed vulnerable

Scorpion thought it over "Quan Chi commands me. I too was recreated in an image. To become his sword. Without conscience."

Mileena seemed to be sincere, she walked over, and touched his face affectionately. She spun around and kicked the back of his legs. A sai into his left hand, and in the right before he could get back up. "I killed for his approval, and love. Butchered in his name. To be feared."

One of her legs on either side of his stomach, she lowered herself to look into his eyes. "Do it. Whatever you're going to do. Just do it." he shut his eyes. If he was to die, why would he want to witness it first hand? Would not knowing be a viable option?

Nothing happened, for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes opened as he saw her, without the veil. Those teeth, like rows of knives. "You have a master, one you would serve until the bitter end.." she commented "But I- no longer have one. My existence is no longer needed."

What she did next, he didn't understand. She took her sai out of his hands, helping him up. "Finish me." she looked away, noticing he stared. "Call me 'hideous' if you like. I don't care. But I want to die. Who better than another, like me?"

Scorpion turned her face to his "Why would I kill you?"

"Because I have no will to live. I was created.. my master and father is gone. I have nothing left. No allies. Only enemies, who would love for me to die."

"Then live. If not for yourself, but to spite them. Princess Kitana is dead. Queen Sindel is as well. You are the last of Edenian royalty. Maybe even the last of your kind." he added, to spark her curiosity

"That can't be!" Mileena shook her head "I _wanted _to kill her! If anyone should have done it- it should have been me! She wanted me to die."

"She was killed by Sindel. Earth realms warriors were defeated. All except for three. Shao Kahn is gone. Outworlds armies are at a loss."

"And the Netherrealm.." Mileena looked at Scorpion "Was this your masters plan?"

"Very deductive, young _Princess_." Quan Chi mocked as he stepped out "It took you far too long. Lord Shinnok wanted this."

"_Nobody _betrays the Emperor!" Mileena hissed

"Do you think you could defeat me, in combat?" Quan Chi smiled "You're strong. Fast. But also created by magics. And by those magics, you can be undone." he warned

Scorpion stood between them "She's with me. Her harsh tongue, is due to her father's death. Without a master, she is at a loss." he explained, trying to be 'respectful'

"Is that right? Then perhaps we could have use of her." Quan Chi smiled "You protect her, willingly against I? Who brought you redemption and retribution? Very interesting. I'll leave you two.. to.. catch up." he disappeared through the portal

"I could have killed him- easily." Mileena shot as she glared at Scorpion

"Fighting a sorceror isn't what you want to do. But." he walked over to her "I have no doubt you would have killed him." he praised her, offering a hand

Mileena took it "Where are we going?" she asked

"So long as we're together, does it matter?"

"Together?" Mileena asked, out of confusion

"Created beings, people underestimate. Isn't it fitting, we be together?" Scorpion asked, leaning closer to her

"I've killed men, for less." Mileena warned, she knew what he was doing. She didn't remove her veil, her teeth would slice him. She didn't want to eat him, but tasting that delicious blood again.. she wouldn't mind. He 'kissed' her.

"I'm already dead." Scorpion corrected her "You fought well."

"So did you. Your blood was delicious." she commented, seeing the neck wound she'd left

"Let's go." Scorpion ignored the comment, as a portal opened for them. Both stepping through, without hesitation.


	2. Admiration&Damnation

"No I'm _not _saying that. What I mean is-" Sonya frowned, trying to defuse the situation

"That you fell head over heels in love with Stryker?" Johnny frowned at her, his eyes accused her of infatuation for the dead SWAT member

"I found him refreshing." Sonya corrected "He was a fellow officer, and seemed to hold justice really highly. I mean, I do to. I wish we could have been partners. Like..._Jax_..." she trailed off, her face fell at the mention of her former CO. She'd quit the Special Forces after his death.

"Hey. Hang in there.. remember. Your line about casualties..and..inevitabilities?" Johnny asked, fumbling with the line she'd actually said

"I know. Doesn't make it sting any less. Jax looked out for me, he was a great CO. And friend. I got away with murder, with him." Sonya chuckled bitterly as she remembered, running off after Kano like some child and he followed her, not criticizing. Just to ensure her safety.

"I know. I had the bruises on my face, to prove it. He kicked my ass." Johnny added, trying to lift her spirits further

"I know. Jax told me. Said you were being a pervert and he had to 'teach you a lesson'. He seemed pretty proud, that he pummeled the famous 'Johnny Cage'. Said your ego needed the pummeling more than anything. He even admitted he liked you. Only a little."

"Liked me? Really? I got a 'look at me wrong- or make the wrong comment about Sonya and I'll kill you' kind of vibe from him."

"I said he liked you a little. Not enough for you not to be beaten up. It's when Jax scolds you that you realize you're in trouble. I think being scolded by him is worse than being hit. I mean, it's like when your parents used to guilt trip you. Only worse.."

"I don't know. I think getting stomped by a big guy like Jax was worse than just a little 'time out' type of deal." Johnny shook his head

"I wonder what happened to those guys. I mean Raiden.. he explained that they were.. their souls were stolen by Quan Chi. But that means we can get them back, somehow, right? If he brought them back.. and he's just a sorcerer and Raiden's a _god_."

"I don't get the whole 'magic' concept.." Johnny admitted "Hey- wait a minute. Was all of this you changing the subject about your hard on for Stryker?"

Sonya frowned "I _did _not! Have a.. for Stryker." she rolled her eyes, a small pink tint. Embarrassed she'd shared the fact that she admired a fellow officer. And now Johnny decided to play the part of 'jealous' bo-. They weren't dating. That word, made her skin almost crawl.

_Boyfriend_. She nearly gagged. _'I'm not in the mood to be hit on, by some... **movie**_** star**.' where did that part of her go? Now she was considering being with him? Was her mind just frazzled from the apocalypse they averted? Onto the next one..

"What's with the sour face? Don't tell me, you're falling for me?" Johnny teased, with a smirk

"In your dreams, hot shot. I was just thinking. How repulsive you are. About this fantasy where you had me stuck in a room. Tied up."

"Oh really? Go on." Johnny was intrigued, Sonya.. tied up. The image alone was..

"In an abandoned factory. I'm trying to get out of them, you're coming closer. I'm blind folded. You're inches apart from my face.." she continued, added a bit of sensuality to her voice

"Yeah? What then?" Johnny asked over eagerly

"Well. At that point, Stryker bursts in. I kick you in the shin, you bounce around. Stryker pulls a gun on you. Unties me. Then. We both go off into our happily ever after."

"I don't like that fantasy." Johnny pouted, frowning "Wait. What happened to me? You both just ditched me, or am I dead?"

"Shut up, that's the best part." Sonya loved it, torturing Johnny like this was fun

"So. I just. Die. Damn, you're still cold as ever."

"And you keep getting jealous everytime I mention another man."

"Wonder if I stood a chance with Kitana.." Johnny mused aloud

Sonya opened her mouth to retort, but was beat to it. "I doubt it. My betrothed wouldn't go for someone like you." Rain commented calmly as he stared at the two individuals

"Betrothed? You were engaged?" Sonya asked, looking at him "And you are..?"

"Rain." he waited for her to introduce herself

"Sonya Blade." she offered her hand, he shook it

"Your companion is vulgar and annoying." Rain commented, looking at Johnny

"Tell me about it." Sonya laughed

"Not to interrupt. Rain? But I'm guessing you don't know. Kitana died." Johnny glared at him

"Princess Kitana, is dead?" Rain raised a brow, he didn't know. She was one of Earthrealms warriors he didn't want to see go. In fact, she was the _only _one he didn't want to die.

"Sindel...killed her..sorry." Sonya put a hand on his shoulder

"Queen Sindel?" Rain asked with surprise

"Yeah, she came in guns a blazing as she killed.. let's see. Jade. Kitana. Stryker. Subzero. Smoke. Jax. Raiden killed Liu Kang.. and. Nightwolf killed himself to save us from Sindel." Johnny added

"The thunder god killed one of his chosen warriors? Then there are few of you left, if at all. Queen Sindel was feared for a reason, under Shao Kahn's control she should be feared even more. If they belong to the Netherrealm.. then all other realms are doomed. Shao Kahn is dead. Shang Tsung."

"And about 90% of us are gone.." Sonya said bitterly

"Do not misunderstand. Queen Sindel without Shao Kahn's intervention wouldn't have done what she did. She was smart, but he used sorcery and cheated for her 'allegiance'. She couldn't control her actions, but they weighed her soul down to the Netherrealm." Rain elaborated

"Still doesn't help anything. Why are you telling us this? Weren't you his general?" Sonya asked

"I was loyal to him only to command an army. He's dead, and most of his army fell."

"What is this? You switching sides?" Johnny asked

"Until you lose my interest." Rain joked lightly

"Welcome aboard. We're the only ones left.." Sonya sighed softly

"All the more reason to be prepared." Raiden looked to his warriors "The real battle, has only just begun."


	3. Ties that bind

"I find it hard to believe." Reptile hissed

"And why is that? We _are _of the same race, after all." Khameleon insisted

"We look nothing alike." he snubbed her, scoffing

"You can turn invisible, so can I. My capabilities are further than yours.."

"Is that a challenge?" Reptile hissed

"Not at all, I mean no harm to you. Or to challenge you.." Khameleon shook her head

"Then what is it you want?" he narrowed his eyes

"To restart the raptor race. Zaterra has fallen, our time of being on Earth eclipsed a long time ago. There's no home to return to." Khameleon began her explanation

"And you want _me _to father this race?" Reptile asked, true they were the same. But what then? It wasn't as if just the two of them could continue the line for generations. The last of their kind.

"Yes." Khameleon looked directly into his eyes, "Is that so wrong to ask?" he didn't seem to understand as she uncloaked herself, a human form. Gray suit.

"You witnessed my battle with that Earthrealm warrior." he commented

"I did." she nodded

"Why is it you didn't approach me earlier?"

"You were loyal to Shao Kahn. I didn't know if you could be swayed easily. And. I had my own mission, before I could see you."

"What was-"

"I can't tell you." she wouldn't elaborate further

"Why?" Reptile didn't like how shady she was, true they were of the same race. And he felt a pull toward her.

"I was instructed not to tell anyone."

"By who?"

"Raiden. The Thunder God."

"That meddlesome one, is always interfering." Reptile voiced disdain, shaking his head

"By doing him a favor, he allowed us to meet." Khameleon smiled from under her mask

"Those why surround the Thunder God are a dying breed."

"We _are _a dying breed." Khameleon corrected "And I won't die."

"You have a human form."

"So do you. Not now, but the Thunder God agreed- to return your human form. In exchange for help in the oncoming battle."

"Why would I assist?"

"It comes with vengeance, on those that killed your master Shao Kahn."

"Who did it?"

"Quan Chi. Shinnok. Fallen Elder God and Sorcerer. Deadly combination."

"Why do I need a human form?" Reptile did miss having one, he'd forgotten what it was like

"To be with me, of course." Khameleon looked directly into his eyes "I've found you, and I've watched the fighting and death- destruction all around. I wanted to be the one that killed Kahn. It wasn't me, that got retribution. Now that he's dead, a snake in the grass appeared."

"Shao Kahn was strong and feared- they needed to kill him. So that he would be out of the way." it finally clicked

Khameleon nodded "Let's go. The Thunder God, awaits."


End file.
